Sneezing
by Happy-nerd
Summary: What happens when Merlin gets a cold? Will Arthur notice the weird things that happen or will he stay blissfully oblivious? Set in season one.


This is my first fanfiction ever so i hope it is not to horrible. I'm a swede so english is not my first language but I have done my best, please feel free to point out any mistakes i have made because that would really help me. Read and enjoy :)

Merlin does not belong to me, I only write this for fun ^^

* * *

**Sneezing**

The morning was bright and cold, the sun had just barely risen above the horizon and had not yet melted the fine layer of frost that covered all of Camelot when Merlin awoke to the sound of Gaius banging on his door.  
"Wake up, Merlin! Or else you're going to be late again!" Merlin groaned, he really didn't feel for work today, but if he didn't show up Arthur would be furious and when he was angry he could really be a prat, so Merlin pushed himself up from the bed and got dressed.

"Oh, good that you're up, Merlin, have some breakfast before you go", Gaius pushed a bowl of porridge in to the hands of his ward and then continued to put some more firewood on the fire when..  
"AAACHOO!" Merlin sneezed and the fire burst up high in the air and some of Gaius potion bottles broke. When the fire had gone back to normal Gaius slowly turned around to face the young warlock, Merlin swallowed nervously because something in Gaius way of turning around told him that he would not be happy. And true to his thoughts, Gaius face was black from soot and his eyebrows was completely gone.  
"Bless you", he said in a low voice and Merlin found it best to escape before Gaius had time to become angry.

Merlin reached Arthurs chambers in just a few minutes and then took some deep breaths before he entered.  
"Rise and shine!" He exclaimed happily and drew the curtains apart.  
"Oh please Merlin, stop that!" Arthur groaned from under the thick covers and then turned over, away from the bright light. Merlin just chuckled quietly to himself and started to pick up the prince's clothes from the floor. Then it happened again, an enormous sneeze that shook the walls and suddenly everything in the room was covered in snow. Merlin panicked, this was not good, not good in any way. Arthur would surely notice, even a person as oblivious as him could fail to notice that their room had been covered in snow, but no, the prince didn't notice.  
"Merlin you bumpkin idiot! Close the window, it's freezing in here!" Arthur roared from the bed and Merlin quickly murmured out a spell which melted the snow.

When all the snow was gone Merlin let himself relax a little bit as he fought to contain the laugh that threatened to spill out. Arthur must truly be the most oblivious person in the world for not noticing what happened.  
"Fetch me breakfast Merlin, something hot. Because since you found it a good idea to open the window I'm freezing"  
"I thought you needed some fresh air, since you only sit inside and write important papers all the time" Merlin responded with a smile, because he knew how long Arthur had been out training with the knights the previous day.  
"I'll give you some fresh air!" Arthur shouted as he got up from the bed and started towards Merlin.  
"Yeah, I'm sure you will, but how exactly do you plan on doing that?" He asked as he ran around the room with Arthur after.

Before Merlin had got very far he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and in the next second his arm was locked behind his back and his head was outside the window in the ice cold morning air.  
"So tell me_ Mer_lin", Arthur said in his most annoying voice, putting extra force on the first syllable in Merlins name, "How do you enjoy the fresh air? It's nice and cooling, isn't it?"  
"Very much, _Sire_" Merlin responded in the same voice. Then he suddenly felt the tingling in his nose that foretold of a sneeze and before he could react he sneezed yet again. This time the well down on the courtyard went crazy, the water flew almost two meters straight up in the air before it splashed down in the well again. Now it's over, Merlin thought. Because there is no way Arthur could have missed that, but yet again the prince managed to surprise him.  
"Bless you" Arthur said as on automatic before he pulled Merlin in from the window.  
"Now let's see what you shall do today", he continued as he closed the window again. "I need you to clean my room, polish my armour, fetch more firewood, prepare a bath and see if you can find my winter coat, because it's starting to get colder. Oh, and Merlin, do something about that sneezing of yours, it would be embarrassing if you did that on the feast tomorrow."  
"Yes yes, Arthur" Merlin replied tiredly. "I'll fetch your breakfast now."  
"Good boy", Arthur said with a smirk and then went back to his bed as Merlin left the room.

The rest of the day Merlin was extremely careful around everyone in the castle because surely he must have used up all his luck with Arthur this morning. Fortunately he didn't sneeze in front of anyone, even thought all his duties became much harder. The worst part was when he was polishing the armour and kept sneezing so it flew away and landed in the dirt. Merlin had polished the stupid thing five times before he managed to put it away just for all the swords to fall to the floor the next time he sneezed. When he finally went to bed that night Merlin hoped with all his heart that he wouldn't get a new cold in a really, really long time.


End file.
